


Bones

by NessyMae143



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessyMae143/pseuds/NessyMae143
Summary: Clay Spenser hit her like a freight train.If you asked him, it was more like a crash landing.
Relationships: Clay Spenser/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Alright...
> 
> I haven't posted anything I've written in probably 8 or 9 YEARS. 
> 
> I fell in love with SEAL Team and sat down and wrote 15 jumbled pages of stuff for Clay Spenser and Ellorie Hall(original character.)
> 
> This is what I think is post worthy right now. Let me know if you guys want more!

It had been one hell of a day for Ellorie Hall. Not to say it had been particularly bad but it had felt like it lasted a million years. She kept glancing at her phone, waiting to see it light up and praying it was from a certain someone. She was no stranger to the military life, she was a Navy Brat herself, but she never in a million years thought she’d have her heart stolen by a Navy SEAL, in fact it was a rule she had set for herself. No firemen, policemen, EMT’s, or especially a soldier would become her husband and she was dead set on that personal rule, until she met him. 

Clay Spenser hit her like a freight train. She had tried to avoid it at first, hell she tried to avoid him at all costs, but ultimately she fell for the broad shouldered Bravo Team member. If you asked him he’d say it was more like a crash landing, literally. They had met on base, she was running late, per usual, for a lunch date with her father. She missed her step and came tumbling down the stairs landing directly on top of him. 

Thankfully nothing but pride had been hurt and at first all that had come out of it was a new nickname for her. Crash. She despised it at first, and she hated Clay for giving it to her, and using it any time he’d see her, forcing her cheeks to turn pink as she tried to avoid eye contact with him. 

She finally gave into him after a night filled with Vodka 7’s and a few too many tequila shots. She blames the alcohol for her decision to go home with him. Clay always disputes saying all the alcohol did was make her forget about her stupid rule and realize she felt the same connection he did. He was right but she would never admit it.

The buzzing of her phone on her night stand brought her back to reality. She saw the time on her clock before looking at her phone. She had been laying in bed for almost 2 hours, not a wink of sleep. Her heartbeat picked up when she saw Clay’s face on her phone. He was home. 

“Hey,” She answered, quietly. 

She heard Clay sigh on the other end of the line, not a bad sigh, one of relief. “It is so good to hear your voice.” 

A smile crept to Ellorie’s mouth, “I couldn’t agree more.” Ellorie propped herself up, knowing she wouldn’t be getting any sleep any time soon. It was Friday, and it was actually quite early. But because she didn’t know when Clay would arrive home she thought she’d spend the night in to try and catch up on some sleep after the day, hell the week she had. 

She could hear the guys yelling nonsense in the background, which made her giggle. “Tell the team I’m glad you all made it back in one piece.” 

“You could come tell them yourself.” She raised a brow, looking at the clock again. Oh sweet Jesus Ellorie it was only 11pm on a Friday night. “We’re going to get a few beers before we all head home. I personally would love it if you joined us.” 

There was something different in Clay’s voice but Ellorie couldn’t figure it out. “Well how could I say no to that?” She laughed. “I’ll see you soon, handsome.” 

Ellorie only ever called Clay handsome when she wanted him to know that she cared more for him than he could ever imagine. Sure, she used other pet names on a normal basis, but she always saved handsome for when she felt he needed to hear it the most, almost as their own code. 

She hung up the phone and pulled herself out of bed, sliding into a pair of skinny jeans and rolling them at the ankle. Clay had only been gone for a few days this time, a very long few days, but she decided against wearing anything too revealing, especially on base. She settled on an old NAVY shirt she had, knowing she’d fit right in with the rest of the team and headed out the door. 

The drive from her apartment to the base was 13 minutes exactly, she flashed her ID at the gate and made her way to the bar. When she arrived inside she didn’t have to scan the room, she could hear the Bravo Team in the back corner. 

Sonny had his back to her, rambling on and on about his Long Horns, Clay laughing and rolling his eyes in front of him. He had a beer in one hand, and a Vodka 7 in the other. Weaving around Sonny, careful not to catch a fist to the face from his theatrics she found her place in front of Clay, reaching for the drink in his hand. 

“I’ll take that, thank you.” She smirked as she stuck the straw in her mouth. 

“Wow.” Clay gasped. “It’s lovely to see you too, Crash.” His devilish smirk was just as bad. 

Laughing Ellorie stood on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to Clay’s lips. “It is, lovely to see me isn’t it?” She shot back with, lighting a fire in Clay’s eyes. Even though the bar was dark she could see his eyes darken. 

Ellorie had flattened her feet, but she had her neck craned up at the larger man, her eyes sparkling. Clay bit his lip before leaning down so only she could hear him. “You’ll pay for that one later.” He winked at her before placing one more kiss on her lips. 

It wasn’t your typical welcome home, but it was them. It was how they worked, constantly feeding off of each other. They knew what made the other tick and that’s what made them work. 

By the time Ellorie had made it around to everyone in the group she was in need of another drink. She slipped away from the group and made her way to the bar. Ordering another drink and a tequila shot for herself as well as another beer for Clay. She took the shot first, setting the glass back down on the bar hard. She collected her drinks and made her way back to the group. 

The night went on, drinks were flowing, music was playing and Bravo Team was blowing off some steam. Ellorie was always the life of the party, vibrant and outgoing. Clay loved to watch her from afar, letting her do her own thing as she danced with Davis next to the tables. 

She needed a break from all the dancing and some water to go with her Vodka, she looked for Clay. He was watching her while he was talking to Jason. She motioned towards his beer to see if he wanted another. He responded with a nod and she made her way over to the bar for another round. And a water. Lots of water.

Ellorie paid no mind to her surroundings. She was with Clay and the rest of Bravo Team; her family. She had no reason to be cautious. She didn’t notice the guy sitting at the bar where she went up everytime to order another round. She didn’t notice the way he watched her all night. 

This time he decided to say something to her. “Hey, sweet cheeks.” He grumbled, obviously over-served. 

Ellorie gave him a tight lipped smile. “Not interested.” Was all she said before turning back to her glass of water as she waited for the bartender to return with her drinks. 

The man did not take well to rejection. “Bitch.” Ellorie Hall was NOT someone you ever wanted to get on the bad side of. Ever. Even Bravo Team feared her when she got fired up. 

“Oh, I’m a bitch because I told you I wasn’t interested in you?” She scoffed, raising her voice. 

“Yeah, you’re a bitch. Nothing but a lot lizard sluttin it up with all the guys in here.” He rose from his seat the bar, towering over the small girl now, but she didn’t back down. 

At this point the music in the bar had been turned down, the bartender standing close by but knowing Ellorie could handle her own, and if she couldn’t Bravo Team would be there. 

Ellorie didn’t see Clay, or Jason, or Sonny or any of the Bravo Team members quietly surround her, just waiting for her signal. She was laying into the guy at the bar like no tomorrow. 

It wasn’t Ellorie who signaled for help, the man at the bar made that decision himself when he raised his hand at the girl. Before he could realize what was happening Clay had his arm behind his back, making him squeal from the pain. Jason grabbed his other arm and the collar of his shirt before the two Bravo members escorted the man out the side door of the bar. 

“Remind me to never get on that woman’s bad side.” Sonny grumbled towards Davis who rolled her eyes. 

“You alright?” Lisa asked, receiving a nod in return. 

Ellorie turned back towards the bartender. “Forget the vodka and beer. Give me two tequila shots and the tab.” 

Clay was silent the rest of the time they spent in the bar. Taking the tequila shot she had bought him. Clay loved Ellorie, every part of her, he truly did. But he absolutely hated when she ended up in situations like the one that just happened because she couldn’t keep her mouth shut. It wasn’t because she couldn’t handle herself, because he knew she could. It was about the fact that if he, or anyone really hadn’t been there, that man could have squashed her like a bug under his shoe. 

“Let’s go.” was all he said to her, before lacing his fingers into hers and heading towards his apartment on base. 

Her adrenaline was rushing. The walk back to his apartment was short, but she was trying to take the time to calm her body back down, to...regain her relaxing buzz. She knew Clay feared for her, just as much as she knew he would always be there to help her if he was around. 

Clay was quiet, but he kept his fingers interlocked with hers, she would squeeze his hand every few seconds and he would squeeze back. "That was one hell of a Homecoming, Crash."

She sighed before she responded, not sure if he was being sincere or if he was annoyed with her behavior. “I’m sorry, Clay.” She looked up at him as he turned his head to look at her, before he could respond she started again. “I know you don’t like it when I get myself into situations like that. He was an asshole and I got carried away.” 

Clay only nodded as they entered his building and made their way up to his apartment. Ellorie waited for him to close and lock the door before spoke again.

“Please don’t give me the silent treatment. You just got home and I know I messed up but I missed you and I don’t..” She was cut off by his lips. He pressed his lips against hers hard, and then softened before resting his forehead on hers.

“I’m not mad at you, Crash.” He kissed her nose before pulling her small frame into his larger one, holding onto her like she could disappear at any moment. 

Ellorie snaked her arms around his waist, holding him just as tight as he was holding her, breathing in his scent. He was home, which meant she was home. Clay gave her a final tight squeeze before pulling away. “I love you the sun and the sky, Ellorie Hall.” 

She blushed. She always blushed when he said I love you to her. “I love you the moon and stars, Clay Spenser.” She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him softly.


	2. Mini Update!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> I am so sorry this is taking me so long, a lot of the things I have written are seriously jumbled and out of order, so I've been doing my best to sort it all out for another chapter. 
> 
> Unfortunately I run out of time in the day, and this has taken a back burner. 
> 
> So, hoping to share the full part of this soon, here is a mini snippet of what's to come!

“I’ll be in in a few minutes.” He said as she had gathered her things and made her way towards the bathroom. 

Ellorie nodded and once Clay saw her step into the shower he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. He twirled it in his fingers a few times before sighing. That thing had been burning a hole in his pocket for weeks now, but he could never find the right time to ask her. He had one beautiful romantic night planned, but they got spun up that morning. It’s been in his pocket ever since. 

“Babe? Everything okay out there?” Ell called from the shower, causing him to jump. 

“Sorry, I was looking for something.” He called back, shoving the ring box into his top dresser drawer where he was sure she wouldn’t see it. 

**

“Alright, spill it, kid.” Jason said, causing Clay to raise his brow in confusion. “Are you telling me after that elaborate plan you had yesterday you still haven’t asked Ell to marry you?” 

Clay let out a frustrated sigh. “No, I haven’t. It just never feels like the right time.” 

Sonny rolled his eyes. “Kid, with the way you’re constantly talking about her I don’t think any time is ever going to be the ‘right time’ because you’ve already made up your mind that you’re gonna marry her one day. Just ask her, dude. The worst thing that could happen is she could say no.” 

Ray sighed, giving Sonny a glare. “I hate to admit this, but he’s not wrong. I mean, maybe you never feel like it’s the right time because everything already feels so comfortable and in place. She’s not going to say no. So just do it.” 

Clay pursed his lips, but he didn’t say anything. He scanned the backyard for his green eyed beauty. She was walking out of the house, head tipped back in laughter with Alana and Naima in tow. Goddammit she was beautiful. 

“Ell!” He shouted, causing his team members to hush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all of your welcoming feed back! I hope to have the full chapter up soon!!
> 
> And I hope you're all looking forward to the proposal AND finding out what the plan Clay had the day before was.


	3. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again!
> 
> The first part of this was the original ending to the very first chapter, I was going to delete it, but it's so cute and silly I thought I'd share it as a memory. :)

_“I’m sticky from all the sweating I did from dancing. Do you want to join me in the shower or are you ready for bed?” She asked as she made her way towards the master bedroom._

_“I’ll join you.” Clay said as he followed her into the room. He had cleared a bunch of space out for her stuff. If he was home, she was at his apartment every night anyways. The only reason she hadn’t fully moved in was because her lease wasn’t up for another month and she wanted her security deposit back._

_“I’ll be in in a few minutes.” He said as she had gathered her things and made her way towards the bathroom._

_Ellorie nodded and once Clay saw her step into the shower he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. He twirled it in his fingers a few times before sighing. That thing had been burning a hole in his pocket for weeks now, but he could never find the right time to ask her. He had one beautiful romantic night planned, but they got spun up that morning. It’s been in his pocket ever since._

_“Babe? Everything okay out there?” Ell called from the shower, causing him to jump._

_“Sorry, I was looking for something.” He called back, shoving the ring box into his top dresser drawer where he was sure she wouldn’t see it._

_He quickly stripped down and climbed into the shower behind her. “Jesus!” He shouted. “Turn the water down, you devil woman!” The water scorched his skin as he stuck his arm out to turn the faucet, he had always forgotten she took the worlds hottest showers and she had always forgot to adjust the temperature if he was joining her._

_“Oops..” she said with a giggle, which turned into a full blown laugh when his hands found her sides and he began to tickle her under the running water._

_“Oops she says!” He laughed, slowing his tickling and letting her fall into his body. “You drive me absolutely crazy woman.” He placed a kiss in her wet hair before she turned her head to look up at him. “But I love you more than anything in the whole world.”_

_Ellorie exited the shower first, leaving Clay to finish up by himself. She still had this feeling that something was off with him, but she would worry about that later. Her tequila buzz was starting to wear off and her head was starting to pound. She always swore she was going to stop drinking tequila, but it never happened. She always kept a bottle of Aleve and a water bottle next to the bed, for nights like these._

_She popped two pills into her mouth, took some water and made herself comfortable in Clay’s bed. She always said his bed was way comfier than hers, and he agreed. Which is probably why they spent more time at his apartment than hers._

_A wave crashed over her when her head hit the pillow. She heard the water finally turn off in the bathroom and knew Clay would soon be making his way into bed next to her._

**

Clay had tried many times to surprise Ellorie after coming home from a mission, and it never worked. The first time he tried to surprise her at work and they called the cops on him because they thought he was a creepy stalker and she wasn’t even there... 

The second time he decided it would be best to surprise her at home and it ended up with him almost being shot because she thought someone was breaking in. You would’ve thought he’d learned his lesson when he tried a third time, again at home and ended up with a broken nose from an upper cut. Why he ever thought it was a good idea to sneak up on the child of a Navy Admiral no one knew. 

This time was different though. Clay had been gone on deployment for almost 2 months. They weren’t sure when Bravo Team would be returning home and staying in contact with their loved ones back home was more difficult than usual. He did manage to find out Ellorie was being given an award for all of her hard work in the community. 

He was so happy for her and so unbelievably proud of her. He never could wrap his head around how she had time to do all of the things she did but she was like superwoman in his eyes. A very clumsy, always late, scatter brained superwoman. 

Ellorie was a preschool teacher, ran a before and after school program, volunteered with many different organizations to benefit the less fortunate while still managing to make time for karaoke bars and family dinners. Clay wanted nothing more than to be there for her when she was receiving her award but he couldn’t promise anything without knowing when he’d be back stateside.

When he found out they were wheels up in 2 hours, he did the math and realized he’d make it to the event center in time. Biting his lip and grabbed his phone and dialed the number of the person putting on the event, hoping they would be willing to help him pull off his surprise return, once and for all. 

_Clay:  
Good luck today, Ellie.  
I wish more than anything I could be there for you.  
All my love._

_Ellorie  
Thank you, Handsome.  
Be safe.  
All my love._

Clay had worked with the director of the event to pull of the ultimate surprise for his girl. Ellorie thought he was thousands of miles away on deployment, when truthfully he would be delivering the award to her. 

Ellorie was sitting in the front row, she had on a beautiful maroon dress, her blonde hair was curled and resting just below her shoulders. He could tell by the look on her face that she was anxious, but he could see her green eyes sparkling in the light. Clay thought she was beautiful dancing around the kitchen in her pajamas but right now he wanted nothing more than to press his lips to hers. “Hurry up and introduce me, lady.” Is all he could think.

“Now here to introduce our next award winner is Navy Seal Tier One Operator, Clay Spenser.” Clay’s eyes never left Ellorie. Her mouth was agape as she walked him walk out on the stage. He was disheveled and clearly hadn’t shaved in a few weeks, but it was him. He was there. Right in front of her. 

Clay thanked the woman who introduced him before putting his mouth to the microphone. “I just got off a plane from a 2 month deployment overseas, so please excuse the attire...you all look so nice..” He laughed nervously before speaking again. “I know you all are probably wondering what the heck a Navy Seal is doing at your little shindig here and I will tell you why. The next award winner is very special to me. She not only has a heart of gold, but she has also stolen my heart to keep right next to it. She is selfless, loving, kind, funny, brilliant, gorgeous and well I could go on for hours about that..” He laughed nervously again, keeping his eyes on his now crying girlfriend in the front row. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, this award goes to the most deserving person I know, Miss Ellorie Hall.” He extended his arm towards her, letting her know it was now time to accept her award. 

Ellorie had never moved so fast in her entire life. Her heart was pumping she almost felt like she was going to pass out. From the nerves of accepting the award in the first place to the utter shock of seeing her boyfriend for the first time in months.. 

She threw her arms around Clay, not wanting to let go. He kissed her softly, before pushing her towards the microphone. 

“Wow.” was all she managed to say at first. Taking a deep breath she began again. “I had an entire speech written for this, but I can’t remember a word of it so here we are.” She laughed. “The man that just introduced me was not lying when he said he just got off a plane. I haven’t seen him in over 2 months and as far as I knew he was thousands of miles away. So forgive me if I’m a little scattered.” She said in one breath. 

“I am so unbelievably honored to be receiving this award today. I do what I do in this community simply because I can, not to be recognized or appreciated.” She turned her head and looked at Clay. “Thank you to everyone who was involved with giving me this award, thank you to my parents for raising me to know that just because I was fortunate didn’t mean I was better.” Ellorie caught her breath before reaching her arm back and pulling Clay forward. 

“And a special thank you to this man right here. For always being there for me, pushing me when I need it the most, for believing in me and most of all, for serving his country and sacrificing his life for ours. He called me selfless earlier, but you, Clay Spenser are the true selfless one in this room. I hope to speak for everyone in this room when I extend our gratitude to you and the rest of Bravo Team.” 

A loud applause erupted in the room. Clay had tears in his eyes. Even on her special day, she made it about him. As the applause died down, Ellorie took the mic once more. “And to close out my time up here, I have one more thing to say.” She looked over her shoulder at Clay. “You finally got me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your lovely feedback! Keep it coming, it gives me the warm and fuzzies!
> 
> Chapter 4 will be even better, and it's already written so I'll do my best to post it this weekend.
> 
> Happy Friday!!!


	4. Can I Keep You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to get this up!!! 
> 
> I've had a lot going on, between getting a new job, quitting my current one, still working my part time job and ending up being sick and in the emergency room....
> 
> Here we are! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this ball of fluff, but don't worry, I'll be adding in some drama and stuff too soon! :)

The ring Clay bought for Ellorie was still burning a hole in his pocket and it has now been 6 months since he picked it up from the jewelry store. It was amazing that she hadn’t found it yet or he hadn’t lost it. 

“Are you almost ready to go, Clay?” Ellorie yelled from the kitchen. They were headed to the Hayes’ for a BBQ to celebrate Bravo Team’s return from deployment. Clay stuck the black box back into his pocket, maybe he’d find the right time today. 

“I’m ready if you are.” He replied, emerging from his bedroom in a pair of Levi’s and a gray v-neck shirt. 

Ellorie was throwing a few tupperware containers into an insulated tote bag. Her hair was down, wavy from the braids she had put in it the night before with her sunglasses pushed up atop her head. Her hips wrapped tightly in a pair of jeans and she had a navy blue v neck shirt on, making Clay smirk a little at the small view of her cleavage. 

“Alright, let’s roll.” She smiled, grabbing her purse from the table and passing the tote bag off to Clay. “Will you carry this please? I’ve gotta grab something for Naima and Ray.” 

Clay nodded, grabbing the keys to his Nova off the table next to the door. Seconds later Ell came out with a “Children’s Place” bag in her hands, quickly shooing him out the door. 

“What’s all that?” Clay asked once they were in the car and headed to the Hayes residence. 

“I was out grabbing a few things for school and I found a few things for RJ and Jameelah.” Ellorie smiled. “You know that I LOVE to buy stuff for kids.” 

Oh that she did. Any time she heard someone was having a baby, or knew someone with kids and saw something she thought was cute, she was all over it like flies on shit. It used to scare Clay at first, but then he soon realized that it was just the way Ellorie was. She wasn’t pushing a family on him, or hinting that she wanted kids immediately. She just loved spoiling the kids in the Bravo family.

It wasn’t long after they arrived at the Hayes’ that the two of them had found their way around to greet everyone, and were now spending time with their different groups. Ellorie was in the house with Alana, Naima and Davis helping prep some of the food, while Clay was outside hovering around the grill with his brothers in Bravo Team. 

“Alright, spill it, kid.” Jason said, causing Clay to raise his brow in confusion. “Are you telling me after that elaborate plan you had yesterday you still haven’t asked Ell to marry you?” 

Clay let out a frustrated sigh. “No, I haven’t. It just never feels like the right time.” 

Sonny rolled his eyes. “Kid, with the way you’re constantly talking about her I don’t think any time is ever going to be the ‘right time’ because you’ve already made up your mind that you’re gonna marry her one day. Just ask her, dude. The worst thing that could happen is she could say no.” 

Ray sighed, giving Sonny a glare. “I hate to admit this, but he’s not wrong. I mean, maybe you never feel like it’s the right time because everything already feels so comfortable and in place. She’s not going to say no. So just do it.” 

Clay pursed his lips, but he didn’t say anything. He scanned the backyard for his green eyed beauty. She was walking out of the house, head tipped back in laughter with Alana and Naima in tow. _Goddammit she was beautiful._

“Ell!” He shouted, causing his team members to hush.

She smiled at him from across the yard, he motioned for her to come to him. He jogged a few feet from where he was, meeting her in the middle. All of their friends were surrounding them, everything got quiet. Even the kids were hushed and watching his next move.

“Whatcha need, stud?” Ellorie smiled, before realizing everything had gotten eerily quiet.

“Oookay…” Ell raised her brow, looking around the yard at all of their friends, their family. “You’re kind of freaking me out, Clay..” 

Clay had spent hours working on what he thought would be the perfect proposal speech but he couldn’t remember anything at this moment. So he quickly dropped to his knee, looked up at her and blurted out the words “Can I keep you?” 

Ellorie’s hand flew up to her mouth, her eyes filled with tears. “Absolutely.” was all she said before she threw her arms around him, knocking him flat on his back, similar to the day they met. The entire yard erupted into cat calls and cheers, reminding the happy couple they were not alone. 

Ell moved herself to lay next to Clay, head on his shoulder. She didn’t care that they weren’t alone, or that they were laying on the ground. “I love you.” was all she said before she planted a kiss on his lips. 

“You gonna give her that ring ya been carrying around for months there. Kid?” Sonny yelled out, causing Clay’s eyes to widen. The ring, he had forgotten to give her the ring. He felt like such an idiot. 

Now he was nervous again, he felt like he ruined the whole thing. “I’m so sorry.” He kept mumbling over and over again and he fidgeted to get the ring box out of his jeans pocket.

Ellorie giggled, softly kissing his cheek. “Clay, breathe.” the sparkle in her green eyes bringing him back to earth. He presented her with the box, opening it to reveal a simple white gold band with three diamonds. Two small ones on either side of the larger one in the middle. It was beautiful, it was perfect, it was everything she had ever dreamed of. 

She held out her left hand for him to place the ring on her finger. They were still laying on the ground, in the Hayes’ backyard but neither of them cared. “Imagine that, a perfect fit.” She smiled, leaning forward to kiss her now fiance, one more time. 

If Clay could have it his way he’d drive down to courthouse right now and marry her, but instead he picked up his bride to be up off the ground and set her on her feet. The team surrounded the two of them to offer their congratulations, Alana coming out of the house with a bottle of champagne. 

*Ellorie’s POV*

After Clay proposed the night seemed to fly by. I barely had time to process what happened. I was happy, so happy. The night started to die down and people started leaving. Clay was helping Jason finish up with something so I took the opportunity to step out onto the Hayes’ front porch and take a breather. I played with the new ring on my finger, making a mental note to tell Clay I was extremely impressed with how perfect it was for my style. 

I heard the front door click closed behind me, knowing immediately who was there. Clay wrapped his arms around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder. “Everything okay?” He asked almost in a whisper. 

I nodded, leaning further back into him, sighing happily. “You remembered.” 

Clay raised a brow. “I remembered, what?” the confusion in his voice was evident. 

I laughed quietly. “That ever since I was a little girl I wanted to be asked ‘Can I keep you?’ instead of will you marry me.” 

I felt Clay’s body loosen behind me. “Oh, yes.” He laughed. “I hope today was everything you’d dreamed it would be.” he said in a whisper. 

“Clay Spenser, you are everything I have ever dreamed of.” I smiled, turning my body in his embrace and pressing a kiss to his lips. “I cannot wait to be your wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know whatcha think! I haven't actually written their wedding or honeymoon yet, so please feel free to send in any prompts or ideas for it!:)


	5. WE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologize for how far apart my updates are! I started a new job in a completely new field recently and all I do is stare at a computer all day so unfortunately when I get home the LAST thing I want to do is use my computer. lol 
> 
> Hopefully those of you who enjoy this story, enjoy this chapter as it was written freshly tonight as I waited to make dinner. :)

When the phone rang in the early morning, Ellorie expected it to be Clay, not Bravo Team leader Jason Hayes.

“Jay?” She answered groggily.  
“Ellorie..” She could tell by the sound of his voice something was off.

“What happened?” Before even getting an answer she was up out of bed, shoving her feet into a pair of shoes.

“A bomb went off...Clay was helping people when a second bomb went off and well they’re flying him back to the states. I’m so sorry Ell…” Jason was rambling, apologizing, blaming himself.

Ellorie was in the car before Jason finished telling her where to go. She inhaled deeply before speaking. “You better catch the son of a bitch that did this.” And with that, she hung up the phone and peeled out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell.

Clay had already landed and was rushed into surgery before she arrived. She wasn’t sure how she felt about how long it actually took someone from Bravo to let her know what happened. 

Trying to keep herself from screaming her lungs out, she paced the hallway. Stopping and looking at her reflection, she realized she was an absolute mess. Her hair needed to be brushed(and washed), the old shirt of Clay’s she had worn to bed did not cover the fact that she forgot to put a bra on, her sweat pants were one more step away from falling off of her body and she had somehow managed to put on two different shoes.

“Here,” Naima caught her by surprise, snapping her out of her daze with a giant cup of coffee. 

Smiling softly at the other woman she took the cup. “Thanks.” Was all she could manage to mumble. 

Naima squeezed her shoulder, “He’s gonna be alright.” She whispered, knowing damn well she’d be the exact same mess Ellorie was if it was Ray in his place. 

“I just want to see him.” Ellorie sighed, finding her place in one of the waiting room chairs.

Naima sat next to her and nodded. “I know. I’ll see if there is an update on when that can happen. But for now, do you need anything?” 

Ellorie pursed her lips, debating on whether or not to ask for a change of clothes and a matching pair of shoes. She looked down at herself before smiling over at Naima. “Would you or hell anyone, be willing to at least get me a matching pair of shoes?” She laughed lightly, knowing if Clay could see her, he’d simply laugh and say, “I love you the sun and the sky.” 

“Miss Hall?” The nurse spoke loudly when the door opened. Ellorie’s heart rate picked up as she stood, moving towards the door. “He’s asking for you.” 

As quickly as she could, still in her miss-matched shoes she made her way into Clay’s private room, immediately rushing to his side and grabbing ahold of his hand. 

She wasn’t sure if she was hallucinating or not, but she swore she heard him mumble, “Thank God.” When his eyes met hers. 

“I’m here, handsome, I’m here.” She was careful of his injuries, but still pressed a kiss to his lips as he finally stopped mumbling her name over and over again. 

Clay didn’t speak anything of any substance, he squeezed her hand and then closed his eyes, and no one knew when he would open them back up.

**Ellorie’s POV** 

This was one of the many reasons I had my stupid rule about dating anyone in the military(or any other first responder). If I remember anything from when my parents were still married, it was listening to my mother cry every night my dad was gone, constantly worrying if he was going to make it back home or not. Eventually it tore them apart. At some point, that fear became a part of me. I never wanted this, I never wanted to lay awake at night wondering if the love of my life was going to come home to me, or end up in a pinebox.

Somehow, Clay had suppressed that fear in me. He always promised to make it home, and so far so good… minus a few injuries that scared the shit out of me no matter how minor they were. But this….this was a whole new ball game. We were freshly engaged for Christ’s sake and now my fiance was laying in a hospital bed after being BLOWN UP and no one will tell me when he’ll wake up again. 

And I’ll tell ya this right now, the next person to tell me to just “have faith” is going to need a hospital bed of their own. 

Naima, Alana and the rest of the Bravo Family have been nothing but helpful, constantly running back and forth between apartments and the hospital to make sure I had a change of clothes, had eaten and thankfully, had showered. There wasn’t enough time or enough words in the world for my gratitude towards them for helping me keep my sanity while also continuing to provide for their families. 

“It’s been three days since I’ve seen those pretty blue eyes, Handsome. Why don’t you show them to me?” I whispered. In my head I felt as if I sounded like a crazy person, but I didn’t care anymore. I had finally given in and decided that maybe, just maybe he really could hear me, and maybe if he heard the pain in my voice, in my heart, he would wake up. 

I talked to him for a week. An entire fucking week, talking to someone that wouldn’t talk back. 

Until he did. 

I had been asleep, the nurse kicked me out of his bed(she was an asshole, and she knew I didn’t like her. Especially after I heard her make a comment about how much of a shame it was someone so handsome was wasting away in a hospital bed. She didn’t think I heard her, but she learned real quickly that I had when I threw an empty water cup “near” her. Oops…) 

Somehow I had managed to fall asleep, leaned forward with my head resting on Clay’s bed, his hand in mine, just praying for him to wake soon, when I felt him start to pull his hand away from mine. 

I wiped my eyes a few times, afraid I was hallucinating when I was met with those gorgeous blue eyes. “You’re awake.” I whispered, my voice beginning to break from the ten thousand emotions running through my body.

Before Ellorie, or even Clay could process what was going on, doctors and nurses rushed in, poking and prodding and throwing questions at Clay. He handled it pretty well, trying his best to remember what happened and where he was. He was thankful the first thing he saw when he awoke was Ellorie. 

With the relief that Clay was awake, and doing okay, even though he had a long road to recovery ahead of him, Ellorie decided to leave his side for the first time in a week and go take a shower at her own house before returning back to his side once more. 

Clay had done this before, maybe not as severe, but he had been injured and recovered just fine before. He was not prepared for it this time though. Not in the slightest. Having to stay in a hospital for who knows how long, away from his brothers, his team, his FAMILY. Not to mention never knowing if he was going to be able to walk correctly again? If he was going to be able to operate again? It was too much from, to the point where it was Ellorie throwing things at nurses, it was Clay lashing out at the wall. Anything within reach, smashed into the wall. 

When she returned to his room, the last thing she expected to find was Clay yelling, and things flying at the wall. Startled she cleared her throat, hoping he would notice she was standing at the door. He didn’t. He just kept lashing out, looking for more objects to send flying, when he finally realized he was out of options he slumped back on the bed and tears began to fall.

Ellorie proceeded with caution, not wanting to upset him any more than he already was. Biting her lip she took another step forward into the room, once again hoping he would notice her. “Clay?” She whispered, still inching towards his bed.  
The man looked up at her, swollen red eyes, tears streaming down his face before putting his head in his hands. He just started mumbling “I’m sorry.” over and over again. 

Ellorie had reached the side of his bed, nudging him lightly to scoot so she could sit. Without saying a word she wrapped her arms around him as best she could and held him. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Clay Spenser. Nothing.” She placed a kiss to his shaggy blonde hair before resting her cheek on his head. “We’re gonna get through this, you hear me? Not you, not me, WE.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed it, or if you have any ideas or suggestions for any future chapters!! 
> 
> I do have some more, very emotional chapters written, however they're for later on in the story, after the two have been married!

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made this far, you must have liked it!
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know if you want more.
> 
> Feel free to leave other prompts, ideas, or predictions to how this story will go.


End file.
